


Please

by joshhommeslut



Category: Queens of the Stone Age, qotsa
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Angry Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Musicians, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Waiting, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshhommeslut/pseuds/joshhommeslut
Summary: You should have known that teasing Josh comes with consequences





	Please

Watching Queens play live was always a blast. Their energy on stage is just something out of this world but what really caught your attention was Josh. His voice, the way he plays the guitar, the way he smokes a cigarette and moves his body in such a way that just seduces the whole audience.

By the side of the stage, you were appreciating all those blessing movements and you knew, you knew you wanted him to use them on you after the show.

Josh looked at you quite a bit throughout the whole show and you tried to tease him the best you could so he could get the hint that you wanted him just for yourself very soon.

With a small tight top and a skirt, you tried to dance in a sexy way while smiling and biting your lip every chance you got. You could feel your whole body burning up and it was getting harder to concentrate as your thoughts where in a completely different world, a dirtier one.

Finally the show was over and you could see Josh going straight into your direction, threatening you with his eyes and only says “You’re coming with me” as he just grabbed your arm and kept moving forward, giving you no choice but to follow him.

He was quiet the whole time until lastly, you reached his trailer. He opened the door pretty fast and pushed you inside and immediately closed it again.

“You were driving me fucking nuts the whole show baby! What the fuck was that?”

“I think you know what I was going for” you replied with a small smile on your face.

“Oh yeah? What do you want baby girl? I wanna to hear you say it!” Josh said in a very assertive tone.

“I... I just want you inside me… please daddy” you responded in a weaker tone.

“Is that so? Well, you have to something for me first. That much teasing can’t just be rewarded whenever you want” he said as he turned you over, facing the wall, leaving him behind you and pressing his crotch on your ass. His shirt was all wet from the show, as well as his face and neck and he moved you hair to the side, showing off your naked neck as he buried his face on it and kissed and bit you gently but with a slightly aggressiveness at the same time.

Pushing you towards him with his sweaty arms while now licking your neck, he slowly slid his hand inside your skirt and inside your panties and starts rubbing your clit with his thick tattooed fingers, proceeded with more teasing by fingering you with his middle finger.

You let out a soft gasp, closed your eyes and leaned your head backwards for him to have more room to do whatever he wanted in your neck. His warm and soft touch on you were making your whole body hotter every second as you unconsciously got on your tiptoes and pushed your ass against his jeans and you already could feel is boner. You could feel yourself getting wetter and it felt so fucking good.

“Is this what you want baby?” he whispered into your ear while still fingering you.

“Yes please, that’s all I want daddy” you vulnerably answer as your breathing started to increase.

“To fucking bad, you’re not getting it.” Josh said in a dominant tone as he immediately took his hand from you, turned you over again and pushed you to the small bed next to him, leaving you seated at the edge of it while he was standing right in front of you. “You’re not getting what you want until I’m satisfy enough. "Now open your fucking mouth” he continued as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulls them down just enough to show his big thighs, as well as his tight underwear, showing off his tasty bulge.

He grabbed his bulge through his boxers while looking at you just to see your reaction. He loved knowing how much you desired him and what you would do to get what you wanted, which was almost anything really... He then took out his slightly hard cock as he gets it closer to your face.

You should have known he wasn’t just going to give you what you wanted right away, he was going to torture you the longest time possible until you cry out and beg for his cock but if that’s what you had to do to get your reward, you will gladly do it! 

“Be a good girl for daddy and then we’ll talk” he said while grabbing both of your cheeks with one hand and looking directly into your eyes in such a way that it would be impossible to say no.

You opened your mouth freely and stick your tongue out, looking up and into his beautiful blue eyes like a good little slut he wanted you to be. He put his big fingers into your mouth for you to lick and suck them and so you did. They were already wet from when he got then inside you and it felt so good having both of your taste and his in your mouth that you just wanted to keep sucking them endlessly. He eventually took his hand from you, after you made his fingers all nice and wet and then slapped you twice on each cheek.

“Now Suck!” Those were his only words as he put the head of his cock in your mouth and let you do the rest.

You started off by licking him slowly and then got it more into your mouth, inch by inch.

Josh started groaning and pulled your hair in a ponytail so he could choose your speed and movements as he pleases.

“Oh Fuck…” he could only say this as you could feel his cock getting harder the longer you sucked him off and it was getting tougher to put it all in.

“That’s right you fucking slut, get it all in” Now completely hard, he pushed you rougher into your throat, getting his whole cock inside you and staying still for a few seconds, making you gag while you dig your nails into his huge ass, struggling to breath.

He finally leaves your mouth and pushed you down with only one hand, so you could lay on the bed.

He jumped on it too and gets in front of you and only says “I want you to touch yourself.”

You hesitated for a few seconds as your head went a bit dizzy as everything was happening so fast but then, reality hits you and you did what he told to do as you slid your hand down your panties and touched yourself.

“That’s right baby, don’t stop until I say so” 

You unconsciously closed your eyes because your touch on your clit and that perfect view in front of you, started to feel so good and you couldn’t help yourself but to close them. 

“Open your eyes baby girl! I want you to look at me while you’re doing it” he commanded you as he too, was jerking off. 

Those words made you so weak that you just lift yourself to get closer to him so you could touch him but he stopped you right away with only one hand as he aggressively pushed you down again.

“What do you think you’re doing sweetheart? Stay fucking still until I say so!”

“Please! Please- this is driving me crazy, I want you so bad!” you desperately answer in such a weak tone. All you wanted was to touch him and the desperation was growing each second.

“Good. I hope that will teach you a lesson not to tease me like that while I’m trying to do my fucking job.”

“Please- I’m so sorry, I can’t help it... You know what you do to me.” You tried to say completely defenseless, hoping that maybe that would change his mind.

“I don’t fucking care! You should know by now that if you tease me like that, you will be punished”. Once Josh said that, he took your skirt and your panties off quickly, run his hand on your inner thigh, slowly going up until he reached your hips and with only his thumb, he rubbed your clit in circles slowly. “Do you want me to keep going baby?” he continued. 

“Yes please!!”

“First, I want you to touch yourself again and this time, looking at me and stay still! Don’t fucking move until I say so!” he demanded you in an angrier tone.

You tried to do as he said this time because you were so desperate to have him inside you, you just couldn’t wait any longer.

Now, both of you masturbating in front of each other and looking straight into to each other’s eyes, you both started to moan heavier and increasing your hand movements.

“Please daddy, can I have it now? I’m so close, I want you to finish me up!” you said under your breath as you couldn’t speak any louder.

“Hold it just a little longer baby” he responded also in a lower but confident tone.

He couldn’t hold himself either for too long as he also wanted to feel you so a few seconds after he said that, he stopped himself and grabbed you by the hips as he pushed you closer to his body. He spit on his hard cock and rubbed his spit all around it, finally sliding his dick into the edge of your pussy that was now soaking wet.

Rubbing his cock on you and teasing you like that gave you the chills on your entire body and made you crazier than ever.

“Fuck!! Please just fuck me already!! I can’t take this anymore! This is torture- I want you inside me, please! Pleas-” you desperately begged him like an undefendless little girl.You needed to feel him immediately, you couldn’t handle the frustration anymore.

“Will you behave and only cum when I say so?”

“Yes!! Please, please, I will do anything!” you begged him in the most pathetic way.

“Alright baby girl, I think you did well under the circumstances so... you deserve your reward” he finally said with the biggest smirk on his face, making you so happy and ready for it.

He put the tip of his cock inside you and then took it out just so he could torture you one last time and it definitely worked as you gasped and bit your lip from the frustration. 

The wait was over now and he slid his whole hard thick cock inside you in one quick motion making you moan of relieve and pleasure.

Finally able to touch him, you put both of your hands on his chest that were still wet and unbuttoned his plaid shirt so you could feel his whole sweat starting from his neck, to his chest, belly and ending on his groin.

He gave you a quick kiss on the lips, adding his tongue and then grabbed your upper leg firmly and start making these hip movements that were exactly what you wanted when you were seeing him play at the show.

“Oh my god! You feel so fucking good! Keep doing that please daddy, oh fuck-” you groaned while he was pushing his whole body weigh against your thigh, getting himself in and out of you and moving his hips in such a way that you could even feel his cock muscles moving inside you.

“Cum for me baby!” he commanded you but in a sweet voice has he wrapped his hand around your neck, chocking you tight while pounding you rougher than ever.

Hearing those words provoked something inside of you that you couldn’t even explain, only feel. “Oh fuck daddy! Please... Please, I’m-“you didn’t finish the sentence as you orgasmed so intensely that made your whole body shivered and your legs shaking as you were digging your nails into his sweaty neck with one hand and circling your clit fast with the other while he was choking you so hard that you couldn’t even let out any other words, only low soft moans.

Your long moans made Josh cum right after, making him release one of his hands from your upper thigh and put it on the bed, closer to your face, as he grabbed the bed sheets tightly and groaned louder.

“Fuck! I’m about to cum, oh fuck baby-” he moaned louder than ever as he came inside you, pushing himself on you the deepest he could get and didn’t move for a few seconds.  
The feeling of having him inside you, as well as his loud hot groans as you just finished cumming, made you immediately orgasmed again, making you lift your torso a bit and pushing himself on you with your legs with all the strength you had in your body.

Once you both finished moaning, he dropped his whole body on you and still with one hand squeezing your neck, he loosen up and went up, this time grabbing your jaw and began to kiss your lips passionately. 

The feeling of ecstatic run through your head as your body was feeling completely weak and tired. It felt like you weren't going to be able to stand up for at least 1 hour. But the kissing was perfect, his wet lips on yours, as his tongue was swirling together with yours…you could keep doing it forever and ever.

“You’re a really big tease you know? But gosh, I’m glad you are, I fucking love you baby” he proudly said to have you as his girl as he slowly got his cock from you right after.

You gasped and shivered from the feeling of his cock leaving you, that was now getting softer and with such pureness in your eyes and softness in your words, you replied, “I love you so much babe, I’m so happy to be yours”.

His eyes light up and he gave you the most honest and sweetest smile and then, he kissed you one last time and gets up, leaving the bed.

“I’m gonna get cleaned up, I look like a dirty old dog” he laughs while pulling his jeans up and composing himself. “You should rest for a bit babe but then go get change, you’re coming with me to meet with boys. I want you by my side all night long”.

Gosh, it felt good to be his.


End file.
